1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to remote wireless device management technology, and particularly to a method for controlling a remote wireless device with a user device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones can be used to exchange information and communicate with other remote wireless devices almost anytime and anywhere. Currently, a mobile phone can send a short message service (SMS) message to control a remote wireless device. However, the current remote wireless device can only verify an identity of a user corresponding to the mobile phone by a phone number, and the message sent to the remote wireless device is often not encrypted, which creates a security risk.